A Chat at Malfoy Manor
by Mrs.Gotenks
Summary: What happens when Scorpius leaves Lily alone at Malfoy Manor? A chat between Lucius and Lily. Short One-shot


_**Disclaimer: J.K Rowling is a bloody brilliant. She wrote the Harry Potter series. I am only great. Hence the reason I'm writing fan fiction about her characters.**_

* * *

_**So…yeah I wrote this…..Tell me what you guys think about my one-shot!**_

* * *

_**A CHAT AT MALFOY MANOR**_

* * *

It wasn't the first time she'd seen his families' house. Her eyes had lain upon the haunting looking house when she was merely thirteen spending summers with him. She knew that each of the three main stories were higher than the next. She knew about the exceptionally large windows and the beautiful tapestry and furniture that made her uneasy when being around them. She'd seen the dimly lit hallways and knew the names of all the people in the portraits at the entrance hall. Yet knowing all of this didn't stop her from shivering from the cold gusts of wind that brushed against her countless of times as she walked further into the house with him.

They stopped into the drawing room which she'd seen so many times that she could identify the beautiful mantelpiece with her eyes shut. She'd always admired the marble ornate piece with the shiny mirror complexly fixed on top. The room was dark purple and complimented the crystal chandelier that sparkled against the open spaces of wall that hadn't been covered with portraits. It was still difficult for her to believe that Death Eaters sat there with Voldemort conspiring against her father.

"Stay here, I'll just run and get my stuff." Her friend Scorpius said. He ran his fingers through his blonde hair before sending her a sincere smile. She rolled her eyes and he left the room. She took a seat at the ornate table. She plopped her feet on the table and sighed. Malfoy Manor wasn't her favorite place in fact, if it hadn't been for Scorpius she probably wouldn't have set her feet on the property. Not that her dad would let her. He and her Aunt Hermione still had nightmares about the place. She couldn't exactly blame her aunt either. She shivered from another gust of wind. She'd have to tell Scorpius about these strange gusts of wind.

"What are you doing here Potter?" Lily jumped at the cold and disgusted voice of Lucius Malfoy. He walked towards her with his black cane. She felt her heart quicken. She'd never actually been alone with Scorpius' grandfather before. He usually grunted when he saw her or one of her family members or mumble some malicious comment about her family being a bunch of filthy mudbloods and blood traitors. She remembered how angry she used to get over his comments. It wasn't until Scorpius told her he was just an old fool living in his own disappointments and guilt.

"I'm here with your grandson, Scorpius. He needed to pick up a few items." Lily replied while putting her hands behind her head. His lips curled in a nasty snarl and Lily held her hands up in defense.

"Well Merlin's beard, I was just getting comfortable! It's sort of difficult considering this place is colder than Switzerland. You guys should really invest in a heater or something. Maybe a few heating spells?" Lily suggested but Lucius frowned.

"If this place displeases you Potter, I'd suggest you get out. Scorpius has disgraced this family by associating with you lot." He spat. Lily laughed at him. He was really an old fool. Lily kind of felt sorry for him.

"Disgrace the family? He was a Slytherin. He was top of his year and that's saying something because my cousin Rose was in the same year as him. She's a bloody bookworm!" Lily noticed Lucius was glaring at her so she continued, "He's the best seeker I've ever known save his and my dad of course. He's training to an Auror which is sort of a big deal considering he's being trained under my dad."

"My grandson being trained under Harry Potter? What an utter disgrace!" he shouted. Lily didn't flinch when he raised his voice but rather smiled.

"Not an utter disgrace Mr. Malfoy. I'd say more of an accomplishment. My dad never lets anyone train under him not even my godbrother Teddy." Lily grinned when Lucius cringed at the mention of Teddy's name.

"You've really got to be more opened to things . It'll do a lot for you." she teased.

"You little filthy mudblood. How dare you speak to me in such a manner? I should have your tongue removed for your insolent remarks. Your father was nothing but a pathetic little boy always in need of help. There wasn't anything special about him! He should have died like the cowards he is!" Lucius roared. Lily took a deep breath in. She wouldn't let him get the best of her.

"In case you haven't noticed Mr. Malfoy, I am not my father. I don't have black hair, wear glasses or have lightning bolt shaped scar on my forehead from a bloody repelled killing curse. I'm Scorpius' friend who just happened to be the daughter of Harry Potter. I'd like it if you didn't insult my father in my presence as I wouldn't dare speak ill of Scorpius' father in your presence." Lucius took a step back from Lily.

"Not that I would say anything about Draco Malfoy. He's a great man much like my father." Lily remarked.

Lucius frowned, "Draco may tolerate you with Scorpius but I won't. You are nothing but filth and not mere worthy enough for my grandson. He will marry a pureblood not some trash like you!" Lucius hissed.

Lily shrugged, "We're just friends but I can't say the same for him and my cousin Rose. I overheard him taking about how much he fancied her. He did say he have a thing for red-heads."

"My grandson will not have anything to do with that blood traitor!" Lucius shouted. Lily held back a laugh. She hadn't really heard Scorpius talking about Rose but she knew he fancied her. Lily was almost on the verge of bursting into a fit of laughter when Scorpius returned from upstairs.

"Oh hello Grandfather. Has Lily been entertaining you?" Scorpius inquired politely. Lucius frowned before walking up to his grandson.

"If you dare bring that Weasley girl into this family I'd disown you Scorpius!" he shouted before leaving the room, the sound from his cane hitting the floor echoing through the room. Scorpius laughed when his grandfather left the room.

"What on Earth did you do to him Lily? I haven't seen him so riled up since grandmother suggested we visit her sister."

"I told him you fancied Rose."

Scorpius stopped laughing, "Why on Merlin's name would you do that?"

Lily shoved her hands in her pocket, "Because it was fun. Besides he needs to warm up to idea that you might not marry a pureblood. I mean what exactly is wrong with a redhead. I think you and Rose would look tons of cute together!"

Lily began heading towards the door, "Are you coming or what?"

Scorpius hesitated, "Uh, give me a moment. You can find your way out right?" She nodded. He followed his grandfather to the outside garden. He was sitting down staring up at the dark sky.

"Are you alright grandfather?"

Lucius puckered his brow, "Just get that girl out of my house Scorpius."

Scorpius nodded before turning around to leave.

"And Scorpius?"

Scorpius spun back around, "Yes grandfather?"

Lucius smirked, "Marry that girl."

Scorpius broke into a wide grin, "I intend to grandfather."

"I figured you'd like her." Scorpius added.

Lucius stared at the sky, "She reminds me of your grandmother. She's feisty but there's a bit of vulnerability there."

Scorpius stared at the dark sky with his grandfather. Most people didn't realize how close he was with him. Lucius didn't express his emotions but Scorpius knew he was proud of him.

"Just don't bring a Weasley in this family." His grandfather muttered. Scorpius held back his laughter with a smile. Lily was part Weasley. Scorpius figured he didn't have to mention that part to him. So he pressed his lips together to stop smiling and replied,

"Yes grandfather" He left his grandfather and met up with an impatient Lily. He smiled sweetly at her.

"What took you so long Scorpius?" she asked.

He laughed, "Just having a chat with my grandfather about his grand-daughter-in-law."

Lily smiled, "Has he warmed up to the idea of Rose? I mean red heads aren't that bad." She rambled but he kept smiling at how beautiful she looked.

He shook his head, "No, he hasn't warmed up to the idea of Rose but he does like a certain red haired girl I know."

Lily arched her eyebrows in disbelief, "What possible redhead could Lucius Malfoy li-" Scorpius shut her up with a kiss. Her lips were frozen against his. He was about to pull away when she glided her lips against his. He was lost in a train of emotions. He had fancied her for almost four years.

"He likes you." Scorpius said when they broke apart. Lily blushed and for the first time she didn't have anything to say. He took her hand and led her out of Malfoy Manor.


End file.
